


Sweet Escape

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Candy, Food Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor and the Master have sex in Candyland. No. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Escape

The planet has no name. But as its base terrain seems to be entirely comprised of sugar, the Doctor refers to it as Candyland.

And it truly is like the Earth board game. The planet itself is a jawbreaker. Its surface is covered in sweet applegrass and seas of fizzy lemonade. The bushes and shrubs are made from the softest pink cotton candy that has never graced a carnival. There are no trees, but instead giant lollipops and candy canes. The simple paths are paved with the finest gumdrop substance. Even the air is sweet. It is Willy Wonka's garden of Eden, complete with a waterfall made entirely of melted milk chocolate, and it is here that the Doctor finds the Master, struggling to stay afloat in the creamy mass.

The Doctor stands on the shore, his long shadow falling over his adversary. Since Candyland is a sunny planet (of course), the Doctor has taken the opportunity to shed his usual beige coat and cricket jumper, and stands there in his shirtsleeves (rolled up to his elbows) and braces, his hat plunked down on his flaxen hair boyishly, as he calmly overlooks the Master slowly drowning in chocolate. Not the worst death he can imagine, the Doctor muses to himself.

The Master glares up at him after a while. "You could help me, you know, instead of standing there like an idiot."

The Doctor sighs, but is biting back a smile. "You never did learn how to swim properly. Here."

He offers a hand to the other Time Lord, and the Master grabs it with his own sticky one. "You're not wearing your gloves," says the Doctor in surprise as he hoists him onto the applegrass.

"Of course not," says the Master. "I took them off to sample the chocolate so that I wouldn't soil them. A lot of good that did," he adds as he pulls them out of his pocket, turns them over, and wrings out a few ounces of sweet brown syrup. He sighs and discards them on the ground.

"Poor little Augustus Gloop," the Doctor teases. The Master pointedly ignores him and proceeds to take off his shoes, socks, coat, and trousers. He tromps away in his bare feet, pants, and undershirt with all the dignity in the world, even though his ankles, hands and forearms, neck, hair, and face are plastered with chocolate. The Doctor, smirking, follows.

When the Doctor sees the gingerbread house, he assumes that it's the Master's TARDIS, but it is in fact a real gingerbread house. The Doctor rather feels like Hansel being led into the witch's lair. "Not planning on fattening me up and having me for your dinner, are you?"

"I _was_ planning on having a shower to wash off this sticky goo," says the Master.

The Doctor gets an idea. "Why shower when there are more interesting ways of washing that stuff off?" he asks.

The Master raises his eyebrows in confusion.

The Doctor, grinning like a debauched schoolboy, licks off the chocolate the Master left on his hand in a most inappropriate manner.

The Master gets the idea.

The Doctor takes the Master's hand, kisses the back of it briefly, then turns his arm over, nuzzling the inside of his wrist, running his tongue lazily up and down his forearm, then up to his palm. He then takes care to suck the sweet substance off of each finger, lapping his soft tongue up and over every inch of skin he can reach.

"Mm, Master," murmurs the Doctor around the Master's index finger. "You're so delicious." He pulls the Master in and sucks on his lips hard, slipping his tongue inside the Master's mouth. "Inside _and_ out."

The Master moans and tangles his fingers into the Doctor's hair, leaving brown smudges in the blonde mass as he kisses him back, almost hard enough to bruise. The Doctor breaks away to nuzzle his neck, lick at his ears, and gently bite their lobes, chuckling deeply when he draws a shudder from the Master.

Then they quickly strip and the Doctor pushes the Master down onto a soft bed whose cushions are made of (predictably) marshmallows, and the Doctor stretches him and pushes himself inside the Master. Taking care not to hurt him, the Doctor eagerly fucks him. It is the sweetest sensation the Master has felt in a long time. Then they both climax, fall into each other, and curl up together on their marshmallow bed, thoroughly proud of themselves and a whole new kind of sticky.

This planet has been good for the both of them, the Master thinks as he and the Doctor are drifting off to sleep. He is already thinking about how he's going to fuck the Doctor in the shower when they wake up. Then, while they're both still naked and wet, maybe they'll make love in one of those clumps of cotton candy outside, the water on their skin making them sugary and sticky all over again. And after that, perhaps they can experiment with licorice whips. And after _that_ , well...who knows?

The Doctor too is thinking of these things, and also about how his companions will ask about the chocolate stains on his clothes. But he doesn't care.


End file.
